Fairy Tail
by Crimson eyed wolf
Summary: What if Laxus had a cousin and she had a ruff life what would he do if she dissapered at a young age and came back to them all with a big secret. R&R please


A/N Hey every body this is my first ever Fairy Tail story I hope you like it. There will be more chapters on the way but I have to have some people review it first to see if they like it first if they do then I will post the second chapter.

_** Fairy Tail**_

-Prologue-

I was running for my life I had lost my way. My guild abandoned me called me a traitor and casted me out. I went on a job by myself and now im going to die this will be my last night on earth. The creature is getting closer and my wounds are slowing me down. My sword is in my left hand ready for the thing to pounce. Its playing cat and mouse for me im the mouse. It released a blood curtailing roar and everything went black. For my name is Zoe and this is my story of my un-dead life. I am the guardian of heaven and hell and I died for the sake of others and I rose from the dead with revenge to the guild that abandoned me the separated the evil from the good and locked the evil away for good or so they thought.

**********************[10 years later]**********************

"Zoe get up or we will be late for the magic games" I heard someone say to me and i groaned. 'THUMP' Someone pulled me off my bed. I shot up to see Sebastian. "what are you doing here I thought that you were supposed to be watching over the Sabertooth guild." i shot up and hugged him around the waist. 'Sebastian is the one who taught me all I know he's my angelic father.) he hugged me back and sighed "The human race is weird they are strong but not strong enough to notice that angles are guardians of all the guilds." he hugged me back and smiled. I quickly shooed him out and changed into a black Tank top and white pants. I pulled my belt all around me and then sheathed my sword. Before i left i quickly put on a pair of black tenishoos. "last one to the magic games will pick there guild first!" i shouted and took off with Sebastian right behind me. Sebastian won but picked to protect sabertooth. 'yay I get fairy tail'. We sat up on top of the stadium and watched below. the games hit half time and fairy tail has done good so far. "Sebastian do you think we should let the humans see us I mean like hide our wings but just to give them a little scare?" He looked at me with a small smile on his face and nodded 'Yes'. We made sure to hide our wings first and then we put down our barriers. we waited till some one spotted us and then the camera and now were on the big screen. I surprised a giggle and looked at Sebastian and jumped off the stadium. A purple haired girl by us. "ah your virgo the celestial spirit." she saw our wings and bowed. "not in front of them we already caused a sean we will talk later." i whispered and she bowed her head and disappered. I heard the people scream and then when we landed all the guilds were staring at me and Sebastian. I bowed and greeted them "Hello fairy tail."

#Lucy#

"Hey Natsu do you think that we will win this year?" I asked a pink headed boy who was shoving his mouth full of food. He stopped for a second "yethwewillwin." he said and I just stared at him then there was a scream out side of the stadium. All the guilds were running out of the cafeteria. Once we got out there we noticed two people jumping off the top of the stadium. I called out "Virgo". she came out with a bright flash"punishment time princess?" she bowed and I growled out "no now catch those people virgo." she bowed and then disappeared. "Luce were is virgo going?" Ezera asked and i pointed to were the people used to be. My hand dropped to my side when i saw virgo on one knee bowing in front of the red eyed girl and the silver eyed boy. "whaaaaaaaa?" was all I could get out. Every one else saw that too and froze. virgo disappeared "Hello Fairy Tail." she said and the man turned to saber tooth and bowed. she whispered something to the man and he sighed then they both got out a sword. the girls was black and had angle wings carved into the silver handle. lower a scull was on the blade and the sword. The mans was silver and had a red ruby in the middle of the hilt and the blade. Thats all that was on I that as fancy as the girls but it felt stronger than hers. They nodded at each other and we all took a fighting stance and prepared for them to attack but they didn't. They dug the swords int the ground and then they both got down on there one knee. The man was facing towards Sabertooth and the girl was facing at us. "Let the angles bless you all." they said in unison and then with a bright flash of light they were gone.

A/N hey sorry if it was short and stupid but I have a bad habit of getting an idea in my head and then sticking to it until I right it. For all the Fairy Tail fans im sorry if its not to your liking but I also hope that you will R&R please and thank you

-crimson eyed wolf


End file.
